


Numerical

by harryandlouisandpuppies



Series: Orders of Fate [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know what to tag, M/M, PDA, Strangers to Lovers, kissing strangers, zayn is an asshole, zouis friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 20:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2886989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlouisandpuppies/pseuds/harryandlouisandpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a stranger who Zayn thinks is pretty and the numerical gods of fate decided to put them together. Zayn has never been happier for assigned seats and girls with no respect and boundaries before in his life.</p><p>(this summary sucks)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numerical

From Louis:  
Did ya get tickets yet?

Zayn groaned. Fucking Louis Tomlinson. In all honesty plays, musicals, what ever the fuck it was, was at the bottom of Zayns interests list, actually, it wasn't even on the list. So having a best mate majoring in drama and theatrics and getting the leading role in all the plays could get somewhat annoying. Very often. Louis ate, slept and breathed theatrics, and Zayn would dump that cup of tea down the drain the second it was placed in his hands. And now Louis was in another play, leading male, the third one this year and he was expecting Zayn to go and be full into it. It was fucking exhausting. He wanted nothing more than to skip Louis' play but he'd never forgive himself if he did, Louis never, never missed an art show of Zayns, he's even cancelled dates and family dinners just to attend and support Zayn so he had no choice but to go buy tickets for this fucking play. He hoped it was a play, if it was a musical he'd probably shoot himself.

To Louis:  
Yeh. 

It was a lie, he hadn't bought tickets yet and the play was in 3 days. Were there even tickets left? Zayn wished on his lucky stars that there were or he'd be sneaking into a play, again, and that's not easy. His phone dinged again just as Zayn was getting out of bed.

From Louis:  
Liar. But that's what ya got me for :) yer tickets on the post it board in our room. Only got u 1

To Louis:  
Dam it Lou. Cant even bring a chick to suck me off during the boring parts. Some great mate u r

You can't blame a man who's sat through one to many boring ass plays for trying to spice it up

From Louis:  
Guess ya stuck wit whoevers sat next to u. Ya betta pray its not Paige's gram again hahah

Paige Davvers gram had a thing for young guys with tattoos and Zayn is going to do all he can to get the whole night out of his mind. No one, absolutely no one, wants a 75 year old woman's hand inching up their thigh and he almost threw up when she started whispering things in his ear. Zayn ended up jumping over a seat, kneeing a little boy in the nose, breaking someone's phone and sprinting out of the theatre crying. Worst experience of his life. 

***

Tonight was the night. Louis' play, he had half an hour to be there and he was probably going to end up running late. He had just got done smoking a joint and didn't really care if he smelt like marijuana, maybe it'll keep the grandmothers away. He ran a hand through his dark hair. It was getting pretty long and out of control and he should probably wash it, but nah. Tossing on a red t-shirt and not bothering to change his old black skinny jeans he put on his doc martins, grabbed a hoodie and the ticket and left his and Louis' dorm, walking across campus to the theatre. There was a big crowd of people shuffling and pushing to get in and Zayn was ready to light up again by the time he got to the ticket holders. Now to find his seat. Oh fuck. There were so many people all rushing and pushing around and where the hell is section C? You'd think going to at least 5 of these a year (fuck drama majors. Fuck Louis Tomlinson) you'd know it like the back of you're hand but Zayn was still a little high and clinging onto the feeling, he had no fucking idea. "Need help finding your seat sir?" a blonde girl asked him but right now the only blonde he could see was the loud one mixed in with the crowd of people talking animatedly to someone he couldn't care to glance at. Zayn dodged around the girl and walked towards the boy. Eyes focused, as much as they could, on his face, his giant smile and bright as fuck blue eyes. So bright and so blue he'd have to compare them to Louis' later. In being so fixated on the laughing boy, he swears he can hear his laugh from half way across the room, he didn't notice the large, very large lady with a giant ass and giant saggy boobs ram right into him and he went flying into whoever was next to him and at least five people ended up on the ground. When Zayn got his footing back he surveyed the area for the boy, the fat lady was saying something to him but he didn't hear her, wasn't concerned about her. After searching and no success he muttered a "fuck" and a girl with curly light brown hair who Zayn personally thought was ugly, not for any specific reason, he just thought she was ugly and he's a bit of an asshole so she's just ugly, came up to him, pink cheeks and she shyly said a quiet hello. Zayn couldn't give less a fuck. 

"Do you need help finding your seat?" She asked, she was skinny, wearing a dark green lace dress and black boots. Her long thin fingers pushed her hair behind her ears and Zayn just nodded, not really looking at her, trying more to find that boy. "My names Margaret " 

"Didn't ask your name, just tell me where section C is" Zayn wasn't up for dealing with an ugly girl trying to flirt with him. 

"S-sorry, its um, ah, over there" she pointed to the section on the left, face bright red and eyes wide with fear and Zayn walked away without saying a word. Now to find row 13, seat 4. That turned out pretty easy, he reached his seat and his lips twisted into a smirk when he saw who was sitting next to him. Blonde boy. 

"Section C, row 13 seat 4?" Zayn asked. The boy looked up from his phone screen, his bright blue eyes widened, eyeing Zayn up and down.

"Assuming so, I've got seat 3 and tha seats are in numerical order" Irish. His blue eyes flickered to his phone again and he looked up at Zayn. "Gonna go get some food" And why did he tell Zayn this? But okay. Nodding, Zayn let the boy pass and he sat in his seat and waited. For what? Who knows. 

"Hi!" oh good mother of fuck. Sat next to him were two girls, one with straight blonde hair, fucking Barbie, and the other had dyed red hair in a short pixie cut. Both wearing outfits that, really? You're here to watch a fucking play, not audition to be groupies for some fucking band. 

"Hello" the blonde one smiled, twirling her hair and batting her eyes and Zayn thinks this is worse than a musical. "I'm Tally and this is Kira" a hand was on his bicep and boobs were basically shoved in his face. The curse of looking like a Greek God. Yep, along with being an asshole Zayn is also a cocky bastard. "What's you're name?"

"I love your hair, looks so soft" Kira said, hand reaching out to rake through Zayns hair, He moved his away the best he could but she still got it. 

"Excuse me" Irish blonde boy. Zayn turned his head to look at him, eyes screaming for help. 

"Well hello" Tally smiled, hands still touching Zayn all over. Seriously? How do they feel comfortable and okay? Zayn hasn't even spoke a word to them and they have their hands all over him.

"What ya got yer hands all over me boyfriend for?" boyfriend, boyfriend, boyfriend. Ugh stop Zayn. You don't even know his name. 

"Boyfriend?" Kira giggled. "Try to be a little original next time babe" seriously? Do these girls have no respect for anyone at all? What the hell? The boy rolled his eyes, annoyed. 

"Just get off my fuckin boyfriend" and the girls fucking giggled again.

"We're not stupid" Tally laughed, fingers dancing on Zayn's hard stomach. That's it. He's had enough. 

"obviously you are fucking stupid if you can't take a fucking hint, get the fuck off, both of ya" Zayn snapped and both girls got off, Tally more reluctant than Kira

"So you're not really boyfriends" Tally said. The blonde boy was still standing, Soda in one hand, a bag of mini kitkats in the other.

"Oh no, I'm his boyfriend, and I get jealous really easily, I'm also quite possessive, but who can blame me when my boyfriend looks like this," he gestured to Zayn and Zayn blushed, fucking blushed. The boy put his stuff down in his seat, eyeing Tally's lingering hand with distaste. Zayn actually didn't know what to do, and then suddenly a leg wad being tossed over his lap and the blonde boy sat down, straddling Zayn and wrapped his arms around Zayn's neck. Okay. He was stuck, he couldn't look anywhere but those crazy stormy bright blue eyes, he was captivated. The girls said, or did something but who the fuck knows, all he could see was blue and all he could hear was the other mans puffs of breath and that's all he cared about. He didn't know if the boy leaned into him or if Zayn leaned into the boy but there were soft little lips touching his and it was completely different from what Zayn's ever felt before, he's kissed dozen, probably hundreds of people but no ones lips ever felt like this, no one ever gave him this feeling. And they move their lips like a dance, like a waltz, perfectly in sync and mouths opened and their tongues continued the dance and eyes were closed and somewhere along the line Zayn had unclenched his hands from the seats arm rests and they were now holding the boy on his lap. Eventually he couldn't breathe anymore and the boys pulled apart just in time for the lights to dim and the play was about to start. The boy, unfortunately, got off his lap but leaned towards him in his seat. His lips barely touching Zayn's ear,

"My names Niall, if ya was wonderin'" And yeah, Zayn was wondering.

"I was. And I'm Zayn, if you were wondering" he whispered back and the boy, Niall, smiled big. 

They play was about three minutes in and Zayn had been watching Niall the whole time. Niall had tried to become focused on the play but eventually he gave up and opened the bag of mini Kit Kats. "Ya like Kit Kats?" Zayn nodded and his mouth opened a little and Niall put one in his mouth. He ate it, all while watching Niall, Niall watching him. And Niall fed him again and Zayn was leaning in to the hand that fed him, a smile playing at his lips. Niall was leaning back from Zayn, who gives a fuck about who sat next to Niall, Niall was nearly lying back on them if they said something Zayn hadn't heard and if he did hear, he'd punch them. 

He wasn't opening his mouth anymore, Niall had to practically shove the candy in his mouth and at one point he had used his hand to pry open his mouth and he burst out in giggles and Zayn liked these giggles. Really fucking liked them. Who needs music when you have Niall (what's his last name?) giggles? Zayn was barely even sitting anymore he was leaning so far into Niall who was leaning so far back until he actually couldn't anymore and Zayn pecked his lips once, twice, five times. This was by far the best play Zayn had ever attended.

All throughout the play, Niall and Zayn whispered and laughed, only pausing a moment for Zayn to become totally focused on the play when it got to the part Louis had been stressing about the most. His eyes following Louis' every move up on that stage, he himself had memorized the lines to this scene only to help Louis and he mouthed the words as Louis spoke them. When the scene had ended he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and a small smile appeared on his lips. He was proud of Louis, happy for him. When he looked back at Niall, he was watching him curiously "My best mate" Niall smiled and nodded and they watched each other again whispered more and held hands. 

When the lights came back on Zayn knew he had to go back stage for Louis, he asked Niall if he wanted to come along but the Irish boy suddenly got shy, they exchanged numbers and promised to meet up for lunch. Zayn never stopped smiling the rest of the night and held Louis' face still for three minutes as he tried to decide who had brighter, bluer, prettier blue eyes, Niall of course.


End file.
